The One Blush Collection
by Westland
Summary: Short Shiznat stories. The title says it all. Yuri, R&R.
1. I

Hi everybody! This is The One Blush Collection, short Shiznat stories in which Shizuru tries to tease Natsuki in all the ways she can. I'm not very good at writing (in fact, I'm pretty much dumb), plus English is not my native language, so don't expect much. That's all; please leave a review so I can improve both, my writing and my English.

**-The One-Blush Collection**

**I**

**Title: **You've got a mail

**Word Count: **541

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, not mine.

**Warnings: **None

The breath-like noise of the working computer flew out from the open window of Natsuki's apartment.

She was, or at least she had been, looking for information for her philosophy assignment, but now the shining blue of her parked bike seemed extremely inviting.

With a sight, her eyes strayed back to the computer's screen.

_Platon's Theory_

_About Platonic Love._

Great. Two hours thinking of an original title and all she could get was that. Utterly bored, Natsuki stretched like a sleepy wolf and started to spin with her swivel chair, until a '_ting' _sound from the computer caught her attention.

_//You've got a new mail// _

She leaned forward with a curious look.

From: Fujino Shizuru (naginata - master " fuuka.dom)

To: Kuga Natsuki (biker - lover - d " fuuka.dom)

Subject: Love Calculator

A mail from Shizuru? The thought sent a shiver down her spine. She remembered the last time she has received one from the Kyoto woman:

The ex-Kaichou seemed to have opened herself more since she has started college, and has been having classes from a well-known mangaka. Of course, Natsuki has been the chosen one to ''enjoy'' her friend's work.

She should have guessed before opening the mail that Shizuru's preference was yuri. The former HiME felt a blush spreading on her face at the memory.

What would it be that time? Another manga version of herself doing… payapaya? Suppressing her fears, she opened Shizuru's message.

LOVE CALCULATOR

Write the name of your –secret- love and learn your compability.

_What the hell?_

What would Shizuru send that thing for? She didn't need that stuff to know her compability with her –not so secret- love was just fine.

Although she suspected that her devotion for mayo was a one sided feeling.

And Shizuru couldn't been expecting her to write someone's name, right?

A new thought conquered her mind as she stared at the screen without actually seeing anything.

It was true they were good friends, very good friends, but…

Some kiss-stealing now and then, a pair of playful hugs, maybe… and all of that goddam Shizuru-teasing, that were menacing to cause her a brain haemorrhage, with all that blood concentrated in her head.

Not to mention the infamous bath together right after the HiME Carnival, in which she has somehow ended laying on the floor, with a pain in her head and a pretty much naked, deadly gorgeous, forever-to-be-Kaichou-in-our-hearts, Kyoto woman in top of her. Natsuki could still hear that beautifully accented voice,

"Ara, ara… I seem to have slipped somehow…"

Damn! She buried her face in her hands, too embarrassed to stand the glance of her own eyes reflected on the screen.

But, well, thinking back, it had felt good…the warm skin, the gentle hands, blood-like eyes piercing her own, the two guardians of Shizuru's heart beating lightly against her…

"STOP IT! Even if I felt that way, that stupid calculator thing is … well… stupid and thingy! How could someone believe in something like that?!"

Five seconds later, with Shizuru's name typed on it, Natsuki clicked twice on the 'Send' bottom.

…

YOU HAVE BEEN TRICKED!

Your secret love's name has been sent to:

Fujino Shizuru (naginata - master " fuuka.dom)

…

Two blocks and half away, Mikoto's lunch was interrupted by a tearing scream that sounded pretty much like,

"SHIZURUUUUUU!!!"


	2. II

Here is the second one, just a silly thing product of boredom. Feel free to flame.

**The One Blush Collection**

**II**

**Title: **Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Kuga after midnight)

**Words Count: **788

**Disclaimer: **Mai-HiME is mine. I live in my private Caribbean Island with Jack Sparrow and my pink elephant Pinky. I also own the song _A man after midnight_. ABBA copied _me_!

**Warnings: **Reading the manga of Mai-HiME is bad for the Shiznat fans' health. You've been warned!

"No"

"Oh, come on, Natsuki, please!"

"I said no"

"It will be fun!"

The emerald eyed girl took a deep breath. "I'm not, hear me, NOT going with you to a karaoke EVER again, Mai."

"But last time Fujino-san couldn't come! I'm sure she wants to, right Kaichou?"

"Most certainly, Mai-san. I really want to see Natsuki singing."

"In your dreams! I won't…! DON'T YOU DARE TO PUPPY EYE ME, SHIZURU! I'm not falling for it! Not falling I say! I…"

"…I curse you to the lowest levels of hell, damn tea addicted, stupidly accented, merciless teaser of a woman." Murmured Natsuki passionately as she seated in their private Karaoke room.

"Ara, I seem to be losing my hearing, did Natsuki say something?"

The said girl mumbled a response, and then she crossed her arms on her chest and looked at Mai, who was happily searching for a good song to choose. Shizuru eyed the blue haired girl and smirked.

_Soooo cute!_

Some seconds later they could hear a soft knock, but then the door was nearly blown away by a kick of Midori's feet. The teacher entered, shyly followed by Yukino and a seemingly annoyed Nao.

"The cavalry is here! And with the drinks!" She started to put beer cans on the table.

Seeing that, Mikoto's eyes lit up.

"I want some beer Mai! Does it taste good?"

"No Mikoto, it doesn't!" The orange haired girl grabbed her by the collar trying not to imagine how it would be if the hyperactive kid got drunk. "What the hell were you thinking, Midori? We're underage!"

The archaeologist made a face. "Screw that! We're celebrating!"

"Yes? What?"

Midori stood still for a moment, until she came out with an answer.

"Kuga's coming out of the closet!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, really?" Nao nearly squealed with delight at the chance of pissing the biker "And here I was starting to suspect you were a spore reproductive, asexual thing. Who is the lucky girl? Kaichou here, maybe?"

"WHAT? NO! Not in a million years! Why are you…?" Natsuki stopped herself when she saw Shizuru's look.

_Damnit… she's doing it again…_

The Kyoto woman looked at her with faked teary eyes.

"Why are you so mean with me, Natsuki? Would it be so bad if that was true?"

"Well… you see…" Enter Natsuki's panicked mode "No! It wouldn't! But…"

"Natsuki" started Midori in a serious voice "You have to decide. Either you bat for one team or for another, but if you try to bat for both, you'll be kicked out of the game"

"S-stop saying nonsense! You're the one who started it in the first place! And I'm not… AGH! Stop messing with me, I'm leaving!!"

Getting up in a rush, the blue haired girl left the room and slammered the door.

_Why do I always end being teased? _

Her eyes sent daggers everywhere. As she walked by, the customers ran for their lives.

_What is so fucking funny about it? I should…_

Her train of thought was interrupted when a pair of arms hugged her from behind. Natsuki sighed, having no doubts of who it was.

"What do you want?"

"Come back with me"

The girl shook her head. "Don't wanna"

"It was only a joke, Natsuki. Please, don't be mad at me"

Natsuki's anger disappeared when she stated that Shizuru did actually sound concerned.

"I'm not mad at you" she said softly.

"Then come, it's no fun without you"

The emerald girl snorted "No one to tease?"

"It's not that, silly" chuckled Shizuru and laid her chin on Natsuki's shoulder, talking directly into her ear.

"Nothing is fun if you're not beside me"

The short tempered girl blushed at the tickling contact of warm breath.

"And you won't be teasing me anymore?" came the shy question.

"No"

"And you will be singing first?"

"If Natsuki wants me to"

"And you will be treating me to mayo for the next week?"

"Such a spoiled child!" Shizuru finally exploded giggling and hugged the girl tighter "If that would make you happy"

"Okay then!" said the biker with a satisfied voice "Let's go back"

"Thank you, Natsuki" whispered the brunette, placing a kiss on her friend's already reddened cheeks.

ÑñÑñÑñÑ

At the end of the song, Midori's drunk-like voice echoed Shizuru's singing full force.

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A Kuga after midnight,_

_Won't somebody help me_

_Chase other fangirls away?_

_Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!_

_A Kuga after midnight_

_Tease her through the darkness_

_To the break of the day._

"Such a good voice" commented Yukino.

"and a great sense of rhythm" added Mai.

"I knew it. I knew I should have left" came the tortured voice of Natsuki from her hiding spot under the table.

_**Authoress' note:**_

_Wow. Just wow… I didn't expect to have so much reviews… thank you guys, you're the best! I edited the first chap, trying to improve it._

**Naru The Miko**: I've tried to fix the typo problem, thank you. I didn't include a Shiznat talk because I thought it would ruin the effect I was trying to cause. I hope you like this one.

**Katchoo**: I'll take that as a compliment XD

**Darkredeyes**: Thank youuu!

**Mikkitf**: Thanks for the kind review; I've tried to eliminate those mistakes.

**Kuga-san57**: Thanks!

**Swift**: Yeah, Natsuki is just too cute!

**Shigan**: Oh my god! I'm so flattered you left a review! I totally love your fics! Hope you like this one too.

**Lostinafeeling**: Thank you for report that mistake. How silly of me (smacks head against the wall)

**Kikyo4ever**: Yes, our Kaichou-sama totally kicks ass!

**Uchiha-chan**: Hooray for laziness! Yes it is possible, it has happened to me, and also with my best friend x-x

**Nanaimoanimefan**: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!

**Pretend2besome1**: I hated mayo, but now I'm starting to like it 

**Icemera**: I'll try to write more, not a sure thing though n.nb

**Hoppy-chan**: Happy Birthday! Of course I know who you are! I love your fics!

**MinnieMay119**: Well, there it is the second one, hope you liked it as well.

_A little omake-present for reviewers:_

A Sexy Santa costume: 1400 yens.

A red lace bra with matching panties from the new Women's Secret's _Sexy Winter Fashion_, highly recommended for collectors: 10000 yens.

A cute and sophisticated birthday present: 20000 yens.

Really wearing the recently spoken articles: All your guts.

…

Seeing Fujino Shizuru blush and faint of a nosebleed: Priceless.


	3. III

Here we go again. Now is Kruger and Viola's turn. Feel free to flame.

**The One Blush Collection **

**III**

**Title:** Virginity Wars (The Viola Menace)

**Words Count: **1124

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Mai-HiME/Otome… I would be a Yuri Icon. And I'm afraid I'm not one.

**Warnings: **

_Chasing Natsuki could be a potential danger for your life._

_With Love,_

_Shizuru_

"And when we were about to… well, you know… then they entered the room! Oh my… it was so embarrassing!" The chorus of laughter and Akane's voice were suddenly interrupted by an evil laugh. The girls turned around to find Natsuki Kruger, that sexy kicking-ass gakuenchou that makes me wonder why the hell I have a dirty old jerk running my school. Life is so cruel.

"You think you were embarrassed?" She said with a scary look on her face. "You don't know what embarrassment is"

And then Natsuki left with another evil laugh, leaving behind a group of stunned girls.

_**Some years ago… **_

"Ara ara, Natsuki-chan. Don't you think you have cleaned enough? Seat here beside me" Shizuru Viola, currently Garderobe's _sex symbol_, patted softly on a nearby spot in the bed.

"Yes, I have cleaned MORE than enough, and do NOT call me Natsuki-chan! You barely know me!"

"How rude of me. Could you please seat here with me, Kruger-chan?"

_AGH! Only twenty minutes and she has got my nerves! Curse you Miss Maria, CURSE YOU!_

"FINE!" The Shizuru defenceless girl let herself fall on the bed trying not to look at her new onee-sama's face. "What do you want?" She spat coolly.

Shizuru eyed her and a mischievous smile crept into her features.

"What is your biggest weakness, Kruger-san?"

"W-What?"

"Well, you have been signed an onee-sama in order to keep you out of trouble. And there've been rumours…"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Said the reddened girl.

"Does mayonnaise robbery ring a bell?"

"AAAAGH! And what if it is true? Why doesn't anyone understand that I need mayo in my breakfast?! And this has nothing to do with you! You wouldn't tell me your weaknesses anyway!"

"Cute things"

"Huh?"

"I'm weak to cute things" The blue haired girl frowned.

"Such as?" Shizuru smirked. Natsuki gulped.

"Yourself"

_I knew it. _The stubborn girl stuffed her blushed cheeks impatiently. "I'm not cute"

"Then I'm weak to gorgeous things as well." More blush on Natsuki's part. The older girl faked a worried look and leaned forward "Ara, Kruger-san is all red. Is something the matter?"

_These stupid veins of mine! …T-That stupid cleavage of hers!_

"I'M FINE!" her own cold voice made Natsuki feel guilty. "Why did you want to know about me, in the first place?"

"I'm your onee-sama now. I thought we should get to know each other… deeply"

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You think Viola-san likes you?" Mai stared questioningly at Natsuki, who nodded. "Why is it?" 

"Well" started Natsuki "she seems to always forget her towel when having a shower, she often asks my opinion about the lingerie she's wearing, she likes to tease me and call me embarrassing petnames, sometimes when I'm cleaning the upper shelf she would palm my butt…"

"Natsuki" Mai interrupted "she doesn't like you. She's trying to get into your fucking pants!!" The other girl's eyes widened with fear.

"B-But… I'm just a child!!!"

"Okay, don't panic." Mai's face wore a determined look. "I'll help you"

That was it. In that very moment, Natsuki knew she would have to fight. For her virginity.

* * *

"At this rate, we won't survive!" Mai leaned heavily on the door she had just closed. 

Natsuki, lying on the bed, raised her eyes. "They're still there?"

"More than that, they have surrounded the whole dorms!"

They, of course, being the members of the Viola Fan Club®. Natsuki sighed in annoyance and then looked uneasily at her friend.

"M-Mai…I wanted to tell you something…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I think we are exaggerating the whole Shizuru thing. Is not that bad…"

Mai seemed surprised.

"What? Then you don't mind becoming her sex slave?"

"Is NOT that!!" the flustered girl yelled. "But, you see… this morning she trained me a little… and it was great. If you drop the teasing, the comments about my cup size, and the rest of sexual harassment… she's really fun. I-I think I like being with ..." The blood pounding in her ears and Mai's glare made her close her mouth in embarrassment.

"Natsuki, do you know what 'Viola' means in Spanish?"

"N-No" Mai gave her a funeral stare.

"Rape"

"…I-I get the point."

* * *

"…just a little further up, Natsuki" 

"Ouch! It hurts!"

"Really, you would expect a girl of your age to be more flexible"

"…Shut up! I don't understand why the hell I'm cleaning the freaking ceiling!"

"Now I won't tolerate that kind of language, young lady"

A sigh.

"…excuse me, Shizuru-oneesama."

"… nice panties, by the way."

A blush.

_I can't believe I defended her!!_

* * *

When Natsuki entered the room the next day, it was a total mess, with Mai in the centre of it. The orange haired girl seemed deeply in thought. 

"What the hell has happened here?"

"I was looking for something… but I can't recall… where on the earth did I put that chastity belt?"

… _wait a moment…_

"You brought a chastity belt?! And more important… we are as desperate as to actually use it?!"

"Well, you see… the winter break starts tomorrow... and I thought Viola-san may try something. The sexual tension must be unbearable now."

The emerald eyed girl sunk into the bed, groaning. Her roommate tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry, Natsuki. I'll accompany you to the night cleaning."

Her friend looked grateful at her. "Thanks"

_Come on, Natsuki, get yourself together. Is not as if you were scared of Shizuru… Okay, you ARE scared of her but… she's only a… she's a… SHE'S A SEXY BEAST, DAMMIT! … I haven't said that. I haven't…oh, good kami, we're here…_

"Mai, I have a bad feeling about this." Said Natsuki matter-of-factly as they arrived at Shizuru's room. The other girl placed a hand on the knob and whispered.

"Don't worry; I'll enter first, stay here." Then she disappeared. However, in less than two seconds later Mai was out again, pretty much stunned and pretty much blushed.

"M-Mai…?" The said girl tried to regain her composure and placed both hands on Natsuki's shoulder.

"Captain, I'm afraid this is an already lost battle. I surrender."

"WHAT? There HAVE to be something we can do!" Mai sighed.

"In fact there's a thing YOU can do"

"I'll do anything!"

"… enjoy it." And with that, Mai walked out of there, leaving a speechless Natsuki behind.

"B-But…" In that very moment, the door of Shizuru's room opened.

"Natsuki-chan? How lucky of me, I would need some help" A quiet noise could be heard when Natsuki's jaw hit the floor.

… _Oh my God…Shizuru in a loose, silky robe? ..._

…_ONLY in a loose, silky robe?_

"Mai? I-I'm thinking of surrender too! ...HELP MEE!!"

_**Authoress' Note:**_

_I don't deserve you, guys. I'm so lazy to review… thank you very much. If this one isn't good… blame it to Evanescence's song… they have put me in a melancholic mood._

**Mokey: **Well, they didn't kiss, but at the end Natsuki got much more than that, I assure you. ;)

**Pretend2besome1**: agh… just thinking about the manga gives me creeps… Thank you for comment.

**Katchoo** Glad you liked it.:) I understand you… webs hate me too

**Shigan**: Thank you very much. Well, I'm trying to take the bait, not good enough though.

**Hoppy-chan**: Thank you for your unofficial beta job. I like revising my own stories, but it's nice having someone to report those mistakes I miss.

**Kuga-san57**: Yes, I'll update whenever I get a good idea.

**Lostinafeeling**: Wow, you're gonna build me an ego… I just saw the Mamma Mia musical a couple weeks ago, and I'm sooo addicted to ABBA now… couldn't resist. By the way, I'm happy you wrote a second part for _Love and Denial_.

**Darkredeyes**: Yeah, I could picture the whole scene too. So cute. But really, you guys flatter me.

**808Tenshi**: Another great author reviewing me! Thank you very much! I hope to read more of your story soon!

**S: **:) Here you are

**Lil Einjeru**: I like your story too, thanks! Wanting a Shizuru and Natsuki T-shirt for herself

**Midorihitomi**: Glad you thought it was cute. I try to.

**Xxkrazi3xlov3xX: **:) Hope you liked this one too, thanks

**Luminous**: Yeah, I have the RAW of that scene. Didn't understand a single word, but it was so cute! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ficeler37**: That is. Now, I only need a review from Kieli and Irina and I could die in peace :)Thank you very much, I hope to read your next fic soon.

_A little thing to end this:_

Shizuru: At the end, you followed Mai's advice.

Natsuki: Huh?

Shizuru: (innocent smile) You DID enjoy it after all, didn't you?

Natsuki: (blushes) …I-I won't answer that!


	4. IV

This is the proof random dreams can be converted in fics. They say second parts aren't good, so feel free to flame.

**The One Blush Collection **

**IV**

**Title: **Virginity Wars II (The Silky Robe Strikes Back)  
**Words Count: **849  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Mai HiME/Otome… there would be a lot of omakes!  
**Warning: **Miss Maria would want to remind you that room's attendants must NOT agree to have sex with their onee-samas.  
**Warning II: **Shizuru Viola would want to remind that Natsuki and she are an exception.

* * *

It was the day. Their anniversary. And Natsuki had left earlier that morning, leaving a note that said she was out for a tea. 

Really, you would think Garderobe's gakuenchou would be less evident.

Shizuru smiled to herself. Maybe she could do something for the occasion?

* * *

"You have it?" Natsuki Kruger looked at the redhead in front of her. 

"Yeah" said Nao with indifference, handing her a small packet. "Imported directly from Zipang."

"Good" Natsuki smirked and got up to leave the bar.

"Now, now, gakuenchou. I think you're forgetting something." Nao grinned evilly at the blushing woman.

"Y-yeah…"

"So?"

"O-okay!" The green eyed gakuenchou sighed in defeat. "I give you my permission to commercialize the photos of the… hitchhiking incident in Ealis." The redhead's grin grew bigger.

"Why, thank you. Have a nice day!"

Natsuki cursed under her breath as she got the hell out of the bar.

* * *

Natsuki started humbling light heartily. How she loved anniversaries! She and Shizuru would exchange presents, go out for dinner, and later… well, let only say that students knew they should not go near Gakuenchou's bedroom that night, or they could be scarred for life. 

Yeah, something romantic and discrete.

Grinning stupidly, Natsuki looked up to the Otome Academy she ruled, her lovely, efficient, always clean Gar…

"HOLY SHIT!!" A 'boing boing' sound could be heard as Natsuki's eyes came out of their sockets and started bouncing on the way. "WHO IN THE HELL IS THE RESPONSIBLE OF THAT!"

_That_, being the giant cartel that covered Garderobe's façade. A cartel that said '_Happy Anniversary!'_ and a picture of Shizuru hugging her from behind from their Corals days.

Fearing the worst, Natsuki ran to Garderobe.

Once there, her fears probed to be true, as she heard Yumemiya Arika's voice.

"Yeah, Obaa-san told me they gave you little flags like these on the Otomeball matches."

"…sometimes I wish I had known your grand-mother, Arika-chan" Irina Woods' voice was cut by the arrival of a certain frantic gakuenchou.

"What flags are you talking about?!"

"Shizuru-san gave them to us!" Said a smiling Arika, showing her a little flag with the same motion as the giant cartel.

"H-How many of them?"

"Well…" the girl pointed to her left, where a bunch of students were cheerfully waving tens of little flags.

"…"

"Oh, here you are, Gakuenchou!" exclaimed Garderobe's infirmary ruler, Youko Helene, waving a flag. "Congratula…"

"GIVE ME THAT!"

"… what's with her?" asked Youko, seeing Natsuki running along the corridor.

* * *

"COLUMN NUMBER THREE, SHIZURU VIOLA!" Shouted Natsuki as she broke into her bedroom. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF…!" 

"Did Natsuki want something?" Said Shizuru calmly.

"Yeah…" said the young woman shyly. "I… I was… Oh, Shizuru that's cheating!"

"Ara, I don't understand what Natsuki means"

"Yes you do! You know I cannot argue with you when you're wearing that robe!" Natsuki crossed her arms on her chest. "It's not fair!"

Shizuru suppressed a giggle.

"Ara, is that for me, Natsuki?" The said person looked at the packet she was carrying and nodded sheepishly. "A porcelain tea set, maybe?"

Natsuki blushed intensely. "H-How did you know?"

"Well, it's easy considering Natsuki always gives me tea sets on our anniversary."

"… really?" the green eyed woman looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's not true. Last year I gave you a tea tray…"

"Ara, Natsuki has a point. Shall I give you my present too?" The silky clad woman moved towards the closet, taking out a blue jacket.

"Oh… ehm, thank you." Natsuki looked at her gift. It was similar to the jacket she usually wore, but when she saw the back she felt her veins sending all the blood to her head.

**LOVE MACHINE**  
Property of Shizuru Viola

A pair of playful arms hugged her from behind.

"I can't wait to see you with it on the next meeting." Natsuki smiled in spite of herself and cleared her voice.

"Shizuru… can't we skip dinner this year?"

"Ara, I thought Natsuki would never ask."

**Omake: _That night at Garderobe…_**

Miss Maria: Juliet Nao Zhang! Being a column is not an excuse for not being in your room this late at night!

Nao (innocent expression): Oh, but I was looking for you!

Miss Maria (raises a brow): And with what purpose, if I may ask?

Nao (smirks): I have received new merchandise.

Miss Maria (seems interested): Good quality?

Nao: The best.

Miss Maria: Usual price, I guess?

Nao: I could give a discount to my best client.

Miss Maria: Why, thank you.

Seconds later, Nao counts her money while she watches Miss Maria squealing of delight at the photos of a blushing Natsuki Kruger in some Ealis' road.

* * *

**Authoress' note:**

I told you guys it was a random dream, so if you read it, it was your fault. Now, on with the reviews!

**Pretend2besome1**: Yes, you can't deny Shizuru IS a sex symbol ;)

**Kawaiiotaku08**: Thank you! I hope you liked this as well!

**Kuga-san 57**: Well, I just… don't know… find them quickly?

**Ficeler37**:D WOW, you flatter me, thank you. You're doing a great job with your saga, by the way!

**Lostinafeeling**: THANK YOUU! I can't get enough of Natsuki neither.

**Denimwhale611**: Sorry, I put the separators but when I updated they disappeared. Stupid FF…

**Keiko-chan**: Hope you liked this one too then. I like speechless readers.

**Kikyo4ever**: Yeah, I love the Natsuki-Mai team in Otome. Too bad they didn't appear that much.

**Shay Dela Torre**: Well, here's the update.

**Hoppy-chan**: Thanks once again for you unofficial beta job n.nb

**Midorihitomi**: Didn't you know Mai could speak Spanish? XD

**808tenshi**: Wow, I love the tours too, so it was a lovely compliment!

**Lil Einjeru**: Have I said before I want a t-shirt like yours too? Glad you liked it!

**Chibidarkxiao**: Gracias por este review y por el que dejaste en Angelus Vengatorum ayer! No me cansaré de repetirlo: MARRY MEEE! XD

**Special Omake for reviewers:**

_**Bonustrack**  
-Miss Maria will make an Otome out of you.-_

_(Garderobe, final exam to last year Pearls and partners. Turn of Haruka Armitage, Shizuru Viola and their chosen partners Mai Tokiha and Natsuki Kruger.)_

While Haruka and Shizuru seem calm (if that word can be applicable to the blonde), Mai and Natsuki look at each other with uneasiness, grabbing hard their sticks.

They've been waiting in the forest for a while now, and suddenly the sound of drums can be heard under the trees.

"W-What the hell?!" Natsuki's words are cut by the arrival of Miss Maria and Yukariko-sensei in their respective robes.

Tapping rhythmically the ground with her feet, the now blonde green eyed teacher faces the students.

Let's get down to business  
to defeat the Slaves.  
Did they send me daughters  
when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
before we're through,  
Misses, I'll make an Otome  
out of you!

"WHA-?!" The two younger girls nearly let their sticks fall out of the shock, while their onee-samas adopt fighting positions. Then they have to start moving to avoid the teachers' attack. Shizuru starts flying across the forest, followed by the others.

Tranquil as a forest  
but on fire within  
once you find your center  
you are sure to win!

Natsuki get disestablished when her robe's ribbon hits a tree, and receives a blow on the head.

You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
and you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make an Otome  
out of you.

The teachers send hits without pause, making the girls move constantly.

Mai gets to the ground and starts fighting back. "I'm never gonna catch my breath!"

Natsuki rubs her head and does the same. "Say good-bye to those who knew me!"

Shizuru smiles sweetly "Ara, her age and all that strength"

A little forward, Haruka stumbles and falls to the river. "Now I really wish that I knew how to swing!"

"Swim, Haruka-san!" Mai rectifies.

The two of them fight against Yukariko, while Shizuru and Natsuki do the same against Miss Maria.

Time is racing toward us  
till the Slaves arrive  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive!

With that words Miss Maria starts moving her hips, and Natsuki stops fighting, horrified. During the shock, she gets hit to the floor, and when she looks up, she finds Miss Maria's calm glance.

You're unsuited for  
the rage of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make an Otome  
out of you?

"WHA-?!" Natsuki's jaw hits the ground.

Mai sat down beside her, panting heavily.

"When she uses her robe she's so freaking full of stamina!"

Shizuru hugs Natsuki happily "Don't worry, I'll give Natsuki extra classes!"

Haruka approaches the group "Stop saying nonsense! What the girl needs are guts!"

Natsuki lets out a tortured moan. "This is not happening…"

In the meanwhile, Miss Maria is openly dancing, Michael Jackson style, with Yukariko-sensei doing the chorus.

(Be an Otome!)

We must be swift as  
the coursing river

(Be an Otome!)

With all the force  
of a great typhoon

(Be an Otome!)

With all the strength  
of a raging fire,  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon!

Yeah babe!


End file.
